Soccer Widow
by Mysteriol
Summary: When your boyfriend sits his butt at the sofa the entire day watching the World Cup, you know you have to do something to distract him. [touyaxnakuru]


**Soccer Widow **

_when your boyfriend sits his butt at the sofa the entire day watching the world cup, you know you have to do something to distract him. txn _

disclaimer: i don't own FIFA world cup 2006, or the adidas soccer ball, really.

----

Nakuru told herself to count to three.

One, two, three.

Rationality kicked in, and told her to take a deep breath to calm the raging anger that was beginning to lick and assault every senses of her physical being. She tried distracting herself, by looking at the wall clock that was hanging a few distance away above. Her eyes concentrated very, very hard on its ticking minutes...nanoseconds.

She watched the second-hand tick from the digit 1, and then all the way back to 12--

"Damn, what's wrong with the referee?"

She rolled her eyes. She was getting very, very irritated. One more time about any said commentaries on the television screen before her, and she would--

"They should just kick him out of the damn game-- Is the striker blind or what?"

She folded her arms. Now she was really getting very mad. Nakuru had tried being a patient, loving, tender, understanding girlfriend for - oh, about 15 minutes and 34 seconds since the first-half of the world cup match kicked off? The time was written in bold letters, printed neatly on the television screen.

She had watched every second of it pass excruciatingly.

And she was seething, seething like a mad woman already.

The fact that Touya was paying a dead box running on electricity more attention than her - a living person with irresistable charms, befuddled - no, drove her to think that he was out of his mind.

Watching twenty soccer players running after one single ball with the sign 'Adidas' printed on it? Why not just give them each a ball and they'll all be happy? And what was with those socks they wore that reached their knees, having a competition to see who had the longest socks in the world?

Okay, it wasn't as if she hated the game. She could understand the spirit of soccer, really, but it bugged her, how Touya, was losing his life, and devoting his entire vision to some megapixelated square box.

What, wasn't she nicer to look at?

"What's the defender doing?" Touya looked disgusted, as he grimaced, pointing an accusing finger at the television screen. "That ball was too easy to save, and he couldn't do it! The coach should just replace--"

"Touya-kun!" Nakuru yelled into his ears, her high decibels killer-scream causing him to cringe, and glare at her.

"Will you quit interrupting my game? I told you not to sit and watch if you don't wish to, right? Wait till half-time, and I'll speak to you then, okay?" He looked annoyed, pissed, if that was the word, and she didn't like it. Not one bit. "Go bug someone else."

How dare he be so rude to her, and choose to ignore her like that?

"Mou, Touya, you're no fun at all." She complained.

"Ssh." He hushed her, as he sat glued to his game, and causing her to feel like she had just faded into oblivion.

In her mind, a scheming, maniacally laughing witch was making her appearance. Wits and brains meshed into one was a lethal combination, and she was about to use it to her advantage. Touya will learn that nothing, not even something that comes in 4 years, could cause him to resist her.

Nope, not at all. She'd show him.

Her eyes glinted, and with rejuvenated energy, she hopped into the kitchen, raided the fridge, took out a few fizzy can drinks, some chocolate bars, gummy sweets, and skipped her way back to his side.

She held them out. "Wanna eat?"

Tip no.1 - to all soccer widows out there, the first way to a man's heart is through his stomach. Always. The temptation to gobble some delicious stuff into his mind is the first way to get his eyes to look at the food - and then at you.

"Huh?" His brown eyes lost their focus on the screen awhile, and he adverted his gaze to look at the stuff in her hands, and then at her.

Nakuru giggled inwardly. Check!

"Oh, fine." Without any furthur words offered, he took the chocolate bars she offered, and mindlessly tore it apart, and stuck it in his mouth. It hung, suspended mid-air, from his mouth as he returned back to his soccer game.

_Okay, maybe not_, she thought.

Time for plan B.

Tip no.2 - when your boyfriend isn't a mighty eater like someone you know - Tsukishiro Yukito for instance, then you go for the next best thing in life. Jealousy. Guys always get jealous when you tell him about some cute guys you met.

Foolproof, or at least, Nakuru hoped so.

"--and he was so cute! And nice to me. He offered me potato chips during lunchtime and..." She rambled at first, and then slowly trailed off.

Attempts proved to be futile.

His only responses were some half-hearted nods, "uh-huhs", and a few wane smiles that she would have missed out if she didn't pay attention.

_GAH! I don't believe this! Touya really is an idiot. _Nakuru thought, as she sank back into the sofa, and continued brainstorming for better ideas. Maybe she could make him angry, and then divert his attention away! Touya hated being angry...she could just do that!

"I heard Li-kun took Sakura-chan out for a date today." She cautiously began, watching out of the corner of her eyes for his reaction.

Nope, didn't get any, but a...

"Oh, really."

Nakuru could only look disbelievingly. This was the first time Touya Kinomoto was blantantly ignoring any grating antics of the practically number one person who could incur his wrath everytime - Li Syaoran! And still, the world cup game played out before his eyes seemed to throw his reality into oblivion.

_Gee, guess it all boils down to me and the sofa being ignored for a span of many weeks to come. _To no one in particular, she held up her hands in a show of surrender, and heaved a heavy sigh.

She began picking up the M&M chocolates, and popping them one by one in her hands.

"GOAL!"

Nakuru frowned. Okay, so how come Touya never acted so enthusiastic about their dates like that before?

No, no way.

_Yes way. _

No way.

_Yes. You're jealous over those soccer hunks in football jerseys chasing after one ball._

Nakuru sat up, frowning very, very deeply. Okay, fine, so YES, she was getting mad and _jealous _over the twenty-two players on the soccer field shown on TV, and she was begin to hold an unhealthy grudge against the television box, but it wasn't her fault, right?

Boys would be boys. She thought in defeat, and decided to just leave Touya and his soccer fantasies alone for just a few weeks.

Just a few weeks only, she reminded herself. She tried not to think of how sad her thought sounded. Ark, just goes to show how Touya was so crucial to her livelihood. Screw him! She would show him she could live without him, she would!

Unconciously, she was fingering the label that stuck out from Touya's shirt, and had not been noticing alot of things... like:

1) Touya's eyes sounded acquiring a sudden awakened look when he felt someone's fingers, brushing against his skin

2) The sudden coloring of his cheeks as he blinked...

3) and looked back to the soccer game hastily

4) and tried very, very hard to concentrate on the goalkeeper

5) did his best to curse at the referee, "what the hell was that yellow card for?"

6) but only to feel his knees were turning into mush,

7) his breaths coming erratically

8) his heart feeling like it was about to contract and suffer an asthma attack

9) and him finally deciding that he could no longer focus on the intense match that was taking place because of her and her stupid, distracting move like fingering his collar,

10) and damn himself, because he can't resist her.

"Dammit," he cursed, as he realized that the team he supported had scored, and he had not seen what had happened, nor how it had happened.

"What happened?" Nakuru sat up from the sofa, her eyes rounded in concern.

"My team scored, and I didn't catch that shot because of you!" He spoke, and then his eyes grew into the size of saucers when he realized he hadn't meant the last three words to be blurted out.

"Because of me?" She looked confused. "What did I do?" She had been keeping quiet all this while, and talking to herself like he wanted her to, right? Though she had been sulking, but she was sure she hadn't bugged him as requested. What have she done?

"Did I do something?" Unconsciously, her hand that used to be resting on his shoulder blade to finger his collar label, now trailed down to his lap to rest there. A bad habit of hers that she never quit, and a habit he never told her to quit.

"You--" he was about to say something mean to make her stop bugging his game, when he felt her hand against his lap, and he involuntarily drew a breath.

Damn her.

"What?" She was lost now. "I didn't bug you! I swear! I'm innocent!" Nakuru claimed, her brown orbs shining in lightheartedness at her dramatic play-out.

Those eyes.

That touch.

Ack, damn her to hell.

Her fingers unconsciously moved against his skin, and his senses were sent reeling, his mind screaming for help.

_Don't touch me, don't touch me. _His eyebrows screwed themselves.

But she did, continued to do so, to lay her palm against his lap, and he lost all focus on the twenty-two players on the television screen, on the Adidias FIFA world cup ball.

The game could go to hell.

His guts knotted and twisted awfully by one brief touch of hers, and his mind momentarily giddy and dazed from her strawberry-scented shampoo, his knees still feeling like some jell-O, he shifted abit on the sofa.

"I didn't bug you, right?" She asked him, her innocent look endearing her to his heart.

And with a click on the remote control, the TV screen shut itself down.

She blinked. Whatever happened to her soccer-crazy boyfriend? Why wasn't he watching anymore?

"You don't want to watch? What happened?" She looked confused suddenly, lost, as if all logic failed to work in her brains.

"You, idiot." His breath came, short, a little hoarse.

And with all soccer-crazy thoughts driven out of his mind, or who would win the World Cup, he closed in on their distance, and sealed her lips with his.

Henceforth, Akizuki Nakuru forgot about plotting the demise of the television, the twenty-two players in soccer jerseys, and the Adidas soccer ball.

Oh, the referee as well.

**Owari **

A/N:

_I LOVE WORLD CUP 2006! _

_and England. XD even though they're out. heh. _

_And dont' get me wrong, I didn't write this fic to spite the world cup going on or whatsoever, but on the contrary, the spirit of the world cup craze got to me, and I was wondering: what if they were some crazy fans like touya who would choose to ignore nakuru? _

_and taadaa, crazily, chaotically, this idea came into my head like WHAM, BAM!_

_cheers, and review,_

_in the spirit of world cup 2006!_

_mysterio000_


End file.
